A bulletproof Enigma
by Flufee
Summary: Master Chief Sergeant Drake Takehiro drops into what he thinks to be a typical mission until he discovers that his mission goes much deeper than medical needs.


A sea of burning napalm a gunshots roar underneath my newly acquired combat boots in an air force C-130. I wait by the open door awaiting the green light to signal my descent. A flash of emerald illuminates the room where I stand as I leaps into the clouds.  
Mist and wind beat at my altitude mask as I cut through the clouds. When the fog cleared, the battlefield approach. Soldiers and flames flood the once beautiful forest of Fukui, Japan. I activate the global positioning system to find the location that I was needed. The year was 2065. North Korea had seized control of South Korea and aimed to do the same to Japan. We're not going to let that happen. My mission is to stabilize multiple troops injured in an ambush. A mission similar to those I've been assigned to in the past. Little did I know what lay beneath the trees.

It had only been a minute of free fall when I needed to deploy my parachute. The jerking of my body at the chute's resistance made me nauseous and slightly dizzy. Had I waited a second more to deploy it, my parachute may not have opened at all. I focused my mind off of the pain and remembered the aching soldiers that needed my help. It was only seconds later that I hit the trees. My parachute had been caught in the multitude of branches leaving me suspended a good twenty or thirty feet. Nothing compared to the bone shattering falls I have once made. I unhooked and introduced myself to the ground. A very nice friend he is. Instantly I spotted three men in my peripheral and without hesitation drew my firearm. The feeling of the trigger at my finger sent me into a wonderful euphoria. I suddenly noticed the three men were not hostiles, but the men I was assigned to. I sprint to their side and immediately begin the stabilization process.

The first man I assisted was an infantryman. A very burly and tall one too. I grew slightly envious for I myself am not the most built man. I checked for responsiveness by tapping his shoulder and shouting the name on his left breast. It read "Stevenson". I received no response. I checked his pulse, it seemed to be fine. I checked his airways, he wasn't breathing. I immediately began CPR. I leaned his head backward so that his chin pointed up. Two hands on his chest I pumped thirty times followed by two rescue breaths. I repeated the process three times until he coughed and started moving. He seemed dazed and once he saw me he drew his gun thinking I was hostile. I seized his wrist and quickly stated my information, "Sir I am Chief Master Sergeant Drake Takehiro, I have come to your aid as I've heard you were ambushed." He looked at me with squinted eyes and muttered, "Star". "Texas" I replied. Hearing that he eased his hand holding the gun and laid back. "My squad... Go help the rest." He said with a monotone voice.

I did as he said and went to the side the man closest to me. His name tag read "Carter" and unlike the previous, he was responsive. I noticed a bullet would on his leg, arm, and lower abdomen. He saw me above him and motioned to his hip where the bullet wound struck. Then, without warning a mortar hit the ground right next to the man I had yet to attend. The blow was devastating but luckily far enough away for me to only be blown back and not be badly injured. Carter however, wasn't strong enough to survive the blast.

I ran back to Stevenson and checked to see if he was alive. He coughed blood signifying internal bleeding. He wouldn't make it. "How many of my men are alive?" He said sickly. "Both are dead... I'm sorry" Such terrible words coming from my mouth taste like vinegar. He coughed again, "Both? I had three men following me... Carter, Wilson, and Vermont." My heart sunk as I recognized a name he said. Vermont. There was one soldier I hadn't checked. I rushed over to the remains of the fallen troop and checked his tag. "Wilson" it read. I ran back to the side of Stevenson. "Vermont is missing." I could hardly muster the words for I was terrified for his safety. Jacob... Jacob Vermont... The brave General Stevenson mustered his final words "Find that crazy fucker and get him home safe ya hear?" I smiled at his request, "With pleasure sir." He gave me a salute and let his head fall back as I replied with my own. I checked his pulse. None. God damnit Jacob what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time. I set out to find him.


End file.
